Cellular phones and others are equipped with an SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card bearing peculiar information identifying a telephone number.
By extracting and inserting the SIM card, a user can use a telephone number for a plurality of cellular phones, or can selectively use a plurality of telephone numbers for one cellular phone.
For inserting or extracting the SIM card into or from the cellular phone, power supply to the SIM card must be stopped before the insertion or extraction. Accordingly, many cellular phones are configured to remove a battery before inserting or extracting the SIM card.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional cellular phone 501. FIG. 1 shows, at A, the cellular phone 501 and a battery 521. An SIM connector for connecting the SIM card is arranged under the battery 521 of the cellular phone 501.
As shown at B in FIG. 1, for example, an insertion opening 522-1A of an SIM connector 522-1 is arranged under the battery 521 of a cellular phone 501-1. A user inserts a SIM card into the SIM connector 522-1 through the insertion opening 522-1A, and uses the cellular phone 501-1.
In an example shown at C in FIG. 1, an SIM connector 522-2 is arranged under the battery 521 of a cellular phone 501-2. A user fits the SIM card downward to the SIM connector 522-2, and uses the cellular phone 501-2.
However, when a user often inserts and extracts the SIM card into or from the cellular phone 501 of which battery 521 is removed for inserting or extracting the SIM card, the user must remove the battery 521 every time the insertion and extraction is required, resulting in inconvenience.
Cellular phones allowing insertion and extraction of an SIM card without removing a battery have been proposed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
In an example of the Patent Document 1, it is folded in two during non-conversation. For conversation, an SIM card is inserted and extracted through an insertion opening at an end surface of one of two opened casings and particularly at the surface which is in contact with the end surface of the other casing in the open state.